


Sun&Moon, but make it JaeYu/YuJae

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: My OTP in IRL & an AU. [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4 koma, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Interviews, M/M, One Shot, Pictures, Random & Short, Randomness, Short One Shot, Yonkoma, sun&moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: When Haechan (finally) found the opportunity to expose his hyung(s) love life in one of his & Taeil's Sun&Moon Episodes.(This is so random & SO SHORT (containing only 4 pictures). Forgive me for this randomness, I just feel the need to let this out)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: My OTP in IRL & an AU. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Sun&Moon, but make it JaeYu/YuJae

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched [WELCOME TO SUN&MOON] EP.7 (https://youtu.be/kbl_N17Zru0), specifically at minute 4:19.  
> I saw how Jaehyun got tongue-tied for a split second when Haechan asked about "hyung you like".  
> My fanfic-brain suddenly worked at a time I didn't expected, and so...
> 
> This thing happened. In my brain.
> 
> Enjoy anyway~

1) Haechan tried to expose Jaehyun.

2) Jaehyun tried to make sure if he heard it right...

3) Taeil tried to consider everything...

4) Haechan didn't have many choice...

And so:  
\- Haechan's exposing-mission failed,  
\- Taeil will get free dinner of his choice,  
\- Jaehyun didn't have to make a clarification after, &  
\- Jaemin was still giggling.

**____....++++**** _fin_ ****++++....____**

(Original [Tweet](https://twitter.com/kei_x_reny/status/1315990344186560513))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much (if you have the will) reading this.  
> Thank you MORE THAN much if you found this funny.
> 
> Again. Thank you. So much.


End file.
